


Ironic

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Takes place during: The Dark Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She knew no more. Some hints of H&R but mostly R&B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Dark Knight? All rights belong to whoever owns The Dark Knight.

There's something wrong with this picture being tied up in a room filled with gasoline. So she does what any person would do in this case, she starts screaming, hoping that anyone could hear her. She really wants someone, a familiar voice to be with her.

Then she hears a familiar voice, through the radio found in the room, it's not him, but it's Harvey. A man she thinks she loves because he fully loves her back.

But for some strange reason, all she can keeps thinking about is Bruce, and how she really wants him to be here. She knows in her heart, that Bruce will always fight to keep her alive.

However, there is something wrong with this situation. Bruce is not here and when she hears that Batman (or really Bruce) saving Harvey, and she finally manages to say "I love you," and yes to the idea of marrying someone. But in her mind and in her heart she was saying "I love you" to Bruce.

She had Brice on her mind, and she really wanted to tell him something more than what she left on the wretched paper she gave to Alfred. She wanted Bruce to know that the time came that she will be with him, and that his kisses meant everything to her. However, she now knows that everything is too late. That, ironically, she figured everything out much too late.

She really hopes that Alfred will never give Bruce the letter she left to him. Because all those words were cruel and untrue.

But she knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments!


End file.
